Beautiful Disaster
by xxRazorbladesandLolliepopsxx
Summary: He drowns in his dreams an exquisite extreme I know, He's as damned as he seems...And more heaven than a heart could hold. My newest song fic for DracoGinny to the song Beautiful Disaster. Reviews welcome....


Beautiful Disaster

Dedicated to all the Ginny/Draco fans who believe

Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter.

This story was one of the more difficult ones, because of having to have the right words to fit the song. I hope everyone enjoys this story, and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

She catches herself watching him, not knowing why. She'll watch him across the Great Hall until he looks up, until he catches her eye. She knows she should hate him, despise him, but she finds herself drown to that heartbreaking appearance in his eyes. They hold a staring contest for at least three minutes, and she is always the first one to look away. Something behind his strange gray eyes makes her wish that they weren't on two different sides of a war, with that line to always divide them.

_He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world could cave in  
It just ain't right  
It just ain't right _

The days at Hogwarts grew darker, with the threats of hell on the horizon. No one ever talks anymore, they seem too afraid to. Walking down the Great Hall, Ginny found that it seemed darker than usual. Turning around a corner, she found a crying Malfoy crouching against the wall, blood pouring down his arm. Ginny just stood there, fear filling up her stomach. She felt her courage slowly sink as he lifted his head, looking her straight in the eyes. His eyes filled with pain, search hers almost as if their pleading with her. Slowly walking towards him, she kneels taking his arm in her hand. Something in her head tells her she already knows what it is, but she has to see it for herself. Lifting up his sleeve, Ginny found his skin still raw from where the mark was crested. A tear slowly made its way down her cheek, and she quickly wiped it away.

"I'll still kill you if I have to Weasel. This changes nothing." Looking into his eyes, Ginny felt a deep sinking feeling in her stomach. He was right, this changed nothing. They were against each other, and now all she knew was to be on her guard.

"As I would kill you if I had to." As his eyes searched hers, Ginny didn't know if she could really kill him. 

_Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what is after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster _

She didn't talk to him anymore until a couple of months later. She was in the Potions Lab finishing up a potion when he walked in. She half expected for him to crack some kind of dumb ass remark and leave, but he didn't. He just stood looking at her, like he was seeing her for the very first time. Looking into his eyes, she found that they were different. They held an emotion that she couldn't describe, an emotion that almost made him seem human. Without warning, he just walked up to her, taking one of her hands in his larger one.

"Thank you." Looking at him, she noticed a bruise above the left of his eye. It was small, but noticeable.

"Your welcome." She wanted more than anything to ask him where the bruise came from, but he stormed out of the room before she could say another word. Not letting him get away that easily, Ginny quickly followed him.

"Wait Malfoy…" He turned, and Ginny felt small. Looking around herself, for the first time Ginny felt exposed.

"Spit it out." Gripping some of her red curls, Ginny bit the bottom of her lip.

"I wouldn't kill you." Smiling, Ginny turned quickly walking away.

"I wouldn't kill you either." He said it in a soft whisper, but Ginny still heard him. 

_He's magic and myth  
As strong as what I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
And do I try to change him?  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold on tight  
Hold on tight _

Two weeks latter, Ginny found out where the bruise had come from. She was making her rounds when she heard soft crying. For the second time in the last three months, she was confronted with a distraught Malfoy. Huge black and blue bruises covered his snow white skin, and cuts graced his face. Frighten, Ginny had did the only thing she could have at that moment; she took him to the Room of Requirement. There she cleaned his cuts, wondering what had happened, but she said nothing.

"My father." Those two words told her all she needed to know, so she said nothing more. Ginny just sat cleaning all the blood off. When he was bandaged, he stood walking to the door.

"Does this mean were friends?" Looking up from where she sat, they shared a knowing look. There was defiantly something there, but nothing would.. Nothing ever could happen. As he walked out, Ginny turned back to the small light of the candle that lit the room. Nothing had changed. 

_Oh 'cause I don't know  
I don't know what is after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster _

On December 13, 2007 the deatheaters somehow found a way into the castle, and Dumbledore was murdered trying to protect us. Running down the corridor, Ginny could hear the many screams of the students in different parts of the castle. Fear bubbled in her stomach, and Ginny felt scared for her friends. Somewhere along the way, she had lost sight of Hermione, Ron, and Harry. She felt more alone than any time before. Turning down a another corner, Ginny came in contact with a solid force. Falling to the ground, Ginny felt her hand twist back. Crying out in pain, Ginny slowly pushed herself up ready to face down anyone. In front of her stood Draco Malfoy, and Ginny felt her stomach hit rock bottom. He held up his wand up to her head, and tears slowly rolled down her cheeks.

"Do it Malfoy we're on different sides of this war, aren't we." Replied Ginny, and Malfoy walked a little closer to her, his wand digging softly into her forehead. Closing her eyes, Ginny slowly waited for him to do it but nothing happened. Strong arms grabbed hers, and Ginny quickly opened her eyes.

"You are the only one I will ever protect because you protected me." His words were sharp, but his eyes held something she couldn't describe. Before she knew it Ginny was being pulled down the hallway by Malfoy. Turn after turn he took until they came to an odd looking statue of a witch that Ginny had never noticed before. Bringing out his wand, he gently tapped on the witches nose and a hole in the floor opened.

"Go now Ginny and don't look back on this hell." His words were soft as Ginny turned to look into his soft gray eyes.

"I think I'm in love with you." The words were foreign to Ginny, but for the first time saying them felt right.

"I know." Before she could stop him, Malfoy shoved her into the hole. The last thing she saw before it closed, was the smiling face of Draco Malfoy. 

_I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical  
I'm waiting for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long  
So long _

Ginny took out her wand, beating on the entrance of the hole. She had to get out, had to help him. Her fist connected with the hard stone over and over again, but nothing happened. Breathing hard, Ginny backed up some. A creaking sound made her jump, and the entrance sprung open. Not worrying about how she got out, Ginny went running down the hallway. She had to find him, had to save him before he got himself killed. Turning the corner, she stopped holding her hands to her mouth. Lucicus Malfoy stood on the other side of the corner, hovering over a dead student. He turned towards her, and Ginny took out her wand ready to defend herself.   
"Arthur's pretty little daughter finally grew herself a backbone." His voice was drenched with poison, and Ginny felt herself shiver.

"When are you going to grow one?" His eyes turned red, and before Ginny knew it he had knocked her wand out of her hand, and his hand connected with the side of her face. Hot tears stung her cheeks, but Ginny made herself stand. She wasn't going to go out like a coward. Looking around for her wand, Ginny found that Lucicus held it in her hands.

"Avada…" Ginny closed her eyes waiting for it all to end.

_He's soft to the touch  
But frayed at the end he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still he's more than I can take _

Lucicus never finished the last of the spell, because Ginny never felt any pain. Opening her eyes, Ginny found him lying on the floor, a knife stuck in his back. Draco stood behind his father, his eyes blazing. His eyes were blazing and Ginny never felt happier in her life to see them. As he made his way to her, Ginny met him half way, arms wrapping around his neck in a tight hug. That's when she saw it, Luscious (he is going to throw it at Draco) holding the knife. Ginny tried to let out a scream, but it was too late. The knife was stuck into Draco's back. She gripped the sides of his arms as he slowly fell to the ground. Glancing over at Lucicus, she saw him lay his head back to the ground. Kneeling to the ground, she held the dying Draco's head in her lap.

"You can't die on me.. Not now." Ginny's plea came out in small sobs, as she held him close. His gray eyes stared into her softer brown ones, and she found a soft smile on his lips.

"Did you…mean what you said early….." Ginny couldn't stop the crying, it came in a flood that wouldn't stop. Cupping the side of his cheek, she smile through her tears.

"Yes, I meant it Draco." She couldn't believe the smile that graced his face as he started couching, a few drops blood running down his cheek.

"Please…please…say them again. No ones ever told me that they…" This was too much, she couldn't watch this. Leaning down, a few o f her tears dropped on his face.

"I'm in love with you Draco Malfoy." A few tears slipped out of the corner of his eyes and he started coughing again. Hugging his closer, Ginny felt a thousand emotions at once. Never before had she felt things like this, and she didn't want to lose him now.

"Me too Ginny, me too." Those were the last words he said to her as he slowly closed his eyes. Breathing hard, Ginny started shaking him in her arms, tears pouring down her face.

"Don't die on me…please I need you…." The castle was silently, all but her crying.

_  
Oh 'cause I don't know  
I don't know what is after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster_

She needed him more than anyone would ever understand. All this time she thought he had needed her, but she had been wrong. She was first drown to him because he seemed so lost, and that's how their friendship had grown. In the end, she had found he was a beautiful disaster, one that found no peace in this world. She hoped he could find peace in death. Looking out past the castle walls, she saw a dove flying across the setting sun in the distance. Ginny closed her eyes and smiled.

_  
He's beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster_

Fading  
Beautiful  
(Beautiful disaster)  
Beautiful disaster 

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Please give me ya'll reviews and I hope it wasn't too painful to read.


End file.
